FINALLY
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: This is a story that takes place from where TAKING LIBERTIES left off. Hope you enjoy it. It is my first Frasier fiction. Please leave a review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

FINALLY

A Love Story of Niles and Daphne

Chapter One

"I'll tell you when you're through, you spineless twit, AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Mel yells at Niles from Frasier's kitchen when the other guests can hear.

"Opera time, opera time!" Frasier runs to the light switch and frantically flicks it on and off, like the house lights at an intermission. "On to the show!"

To no avail, everyone's attention is on the kitchen, including Daphne, who has entered from her room just in time to see Mel storm out of the kitchen.

Niles followed her out of the kitchen "That's it, Mel, I'm sick of these games!"

"Niles," Mel is faced with the guests. She turns to him, "don't make a scene." Her voice was much more humane this time.

Niles threw his hands up. He had reached his limitations. "I don't care! I love Daphne, and I'm not putting her through this torture another second!" He aggressively swings his arm in front of himself. "This sham of a marriage is OVER!"

For a moment, there is a silent standoff. Then everyone from the board rushes to comfort Mel.

Diane comes up behind Mel to take her by the upper arms to comfort her. "It's all right, dear, we've known for some time he doesn't deserve you."

Mel seems somewhat dazed. She points at Niles. "Well, you've seen what I have to put up with. I've tried so hard, I really have."

Lois who is also at Mel's side adds, "I don't know how you've put up with him this long."

Mel turns from him. "I just want out." She throws her hands up as she starts for the door.

Ted follows Mel and the girls on the way out. "Don't worry, I'll handle the divorce papers personally! This jackass will be out of your life by the end of the week!"

"You mean it?" Niles looks to him hopefully as they depart.

Before he goes, Alan gives Frasier an amused look that spells doom to Frasier's prospects for a board seat.

Murchie is the last one out. Holding the door handle, he remarks to Frasier, "See you around, Crane."

Niles stood in the dining area of Frasier's apartment facing the closing door of Mel and her friends.

"I love you, too," Daphne said standing behind him. She had heard the whole thing.

Niles turned to her and held out his arms. She embraced him. The weight of the world had just been lifted off of the man's shoulders. The perfect storm was over. Now he was in the arms of his real one true love. Was this possible? Was he dreaming? The warmth of her hold told him it was real; the smell of the perfume in her hair. Thank the Good Lord, this was the beginning of a great new life.

Frasier stood there crestfallen.

Roz was still sitting on the couch. "Oh, come on, Frasier," she said, "you don't want to spend the evening with those snobs anyway."

Worth, who had been flirting with her all night, opened the door to stick his head back in. "Coming, Roz?"

Roz grabs her purse. "Yeah, I'll be right there." She gets up from the couch, but stops in the doorway to face Frasier. "I'm just getting an early start on the candy drive." With that, she departs, closing the door behind her.

Niles stood beside Daphne holding her hand. "Frasier, I'm-I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"It's all right, Niles. It's a small price to pay to finally see you and Daphne together."

Niles turns to his girl to look into her eyes and see her beaming smile. "It's true - we're free!"

She laughs.

Niles continues, "No more hiding! Where do you want to go? Dinner? Dancing? London? Paris?"

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

He takes a deep breath. "Even better."

"If you'll allow me." Ferguson takes their coats from the rack to hand to them.

"Thank you, Ferguson." Niles takes his garment in appreciation.

"My pleasure, sir."

Niles heads for the door while Ferguson places Daphne's jacket over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Ferguson," Daphne heart fully tells him.

"It was my privilege, Miss Moon."

Daphne walks over to the door where Niles is waiting to open the door for her. Niles follows her out, closing the door behind them.

Daphne reached for the elevator button, but Niles stops her.

"You know what, I forgot something," he said.

She turned to him. "What is it?" She intended to wait for him to go back into Frasier's apartment to retrieve something.

"Just this." He placed his left hand against her cheek and softly caressed her lips with his.

She welcomed his kiss – yearned for it.

His lips trailed across the side of her cheek and to the side of her neck.

Her breathing became more rapid. She almost didn't realize that he began to press her against the wall of the hallway. She reached around him to pull him closer.

The elevator doors opened and Mrs. Everly, Frasier's neighbor, stepped out.

Niles being startled, bounded back. "Thanks for catching me Daphne. I don't know what happened. It must be that buckling knee from my old squash injury back in prep school."

Mrs. Everly gave him the strangest look when she passed.

He looked back at his girl.

She smiled so brightly at him. "I love you. I love everything about you."

"And I you. Oh," he noticed the elevator closing and stopped the doors to allow her to enter first.

The doors closed and Niles hit the ground floor. They were alone together. Niles smiled.

"What are you thinking? What's that smile for?"

"I was just thinking that if this elevator was to get stuck between floors, I don't think that would be a bad thing."

Daphne smiled at that. "Maybe if the lights went out and the call button wasn't working…"

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't even try the call button."

"Niles, I want to take it slow, but tonight, I want to sleep with you."

Niles eyes widened the size of coffee saucers and his heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong. I want to respect your previsee, but I just want to wake up next to you. Not make love, just hold you all night in our clothes and wake up in your arms. We could sleep in and I could make you breakfast."

"Oh! Oh. I thought you wanted to sleep together." Niles took a deep breath and let it go.

"Oh no. I just want to hold you and enjoy the simplest things of our relationship, like holding hands, kissing, sleeping in until noon, eating brunch together. We'll have plenty of time for that stuff later. And don't think I didn't think about ripping your clothes off and giving you a good romp right here in the elevator."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Daphne stepped out, but Niles was stunned by her words and couldn't move for several seconds. He was having trouble erasing the picture she just drew of them in the elevator from his mind.

Daphne came back into the elevator to get him. "Come along." She took his hand and led the way out again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The night air outside the Elliot Bay Towers was crisp and clean. What a beautiful night. The waning gibbous moon hung in sharp focus of the clear Seattle sky. A few wafting clouds could barely be seen that journeyed across the sky with the steadiness of sailing ships. The breeze was a bit chilling, but fresh. The city lights were a bit brighter tonight as if the entire city was lit up for them.

Daphne wrapped her arm inside of his. "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Well… I thought you wanted to take it slow?"

She playfully slapped his upper arm. "I do silly. I was asking which way you wanted to walk."

He gave a playful nod with a feather of a grin. "Oh… of course. It really doesn't matter to me. In fact…"

Daphne leaned in, listening with interest.

He continued, "… at the risk of sounding nauseously sentimental, together with you is my favorite place to be."

"Oh!" She squeezed his arm tight. "You've given me chills." She then stopped him to turn to look into his eyes. For a moment… for a wonderful, glorious breath-taking moment, they both stood there without saying a word. They just looked into each other's eyes. The wind blew her hair back in a beautiful way that Niles would hold that image in his heart… perhaps forever. She then kissed him, warming her lips on his in the brisk air. After a long gentle kiss that doubled Niles' heart rate, Daphne pulled back to then nudge her lips playfully against his. She took him by the arm again and they held onto each other tightly.

Niles dipped his hands into his coat pockets for warmth. Daphne's hand went inside his pocket and laced his fingers with hers.

"I feel so safe with you," she said.

"After what happened back at Frasier's apart…"

"No it's more than that," Daphne had cut him short. "It's much more than that. I feel like I could tell you anything."

"And I feel the same. I am so in love with my best friend."

She glanced into his eyes and noticed a funny smirk. "Alright Niles, you're holding something back. What is it?"

He let out a half-laugh. "No, it's just that I just recalled a famous quote."

"Well let's hear it."

"It's by Jonathan Carroll: 'You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip'."

She let go of a good laughed.

His hand was trembling as he held hers.

"Niles, what's wrong? Your hand's not cold enough for you to be shivering like this."

"Daphne… it just so perfect. I've loved you for so long and I'm afraid that I'm just going to wake up from this wonderful dream."

"Oh this is real. It's unbelievably real."

"Daphne, could you do me one favor?"

"Anything." She leaned lovingly into him as they walked.

"Just to play it safe, could you refrain from pinching me?"

They laughed together as they walked on through Queen Anne Hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Down Queen Anne Avenue, along Mercer Street, and then strolling on Aurora Avenue, Niles and Daphne walked hand in hand in deep conversation before realizing that they were just a few blocks from the Space Needle.

"Oh my Niles. We've walked quite a ways."

He glanced the way she was looking to see the Space Needle. "Why yes, I guess we have. I hardly even noticed."

"It's getting so cold. And there's something else we haven't noticed: rain clouds have crept up on us."

He slipped his arm around her slender waist. "Let the reputation of Seattle come down upon us. Our love can brave anything Mother Nature can conjure up."

"We'll duck into the next coffee shop?"

"Of course."

They picked up their pace until they came upon Bellino Coffee shop on 2nd Ave. It was faced with large windows. "Here we go." Daphne led the way to its entrance.

"Wait a minute." Niles looked for a street sign. "We're just a few minutes from Café Nervosa. Let's just go there."

"It's getting a little late for fancy coffee, isn't it. Let's just duck in here for some hot coco."

"I - I'm not sure about this place. It's not one of my regular haunts."

"Oh come on now. How many 'regular haunts' do you have other than Café Nervosa and your wine club. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Niles hesitated, but a clap of thunder sounded and a flash of lightening light up the street for a few seconds. Niles looked to the sky with concern. "Perhaps you are right. I am seeing things your way much clearer now."

They hurried inside and, much to their amazement, found the place empty except for one customer sitting at one of the tables off to the left wall and two employees behind the coffee bar: a man and a woman.

The place was painted in a rustic yellow with a chandelier that was more antique style that glamorous with four light bulbs and frosted glass covers over them which were aimed to the black ceiling. There was a large decorative mirror on the wall to the right and the place was filled with small tables with cushioned chairs all around them. A light-brown colored leather sofa, which faced the coffee bar, was in the middle of the floor aligned with the mirror on the wall.

"This is a quaint little nook, isn't it?" Niles commented.

"It sure beats the bloody weather."

They walked up to the counter where Daphne looked at the man's name tag who stood behind the register.

"Good evening and welcome to Bellino Coffee, how can I help you."

"Good evening James," Daphne said cheerfully. "We'd like two large cups of hot coco."

James smiled back. "And your name please?"

"Daphne."

"And Niles." Niles added. "You can put both of our names on each cup… because we're in love."

Daphne playfully gave him a nudge with her elbow. "Silly."

"Great. Daphne and Niles, I'll bring them out to you if you'd like to have a seat."

"Oh and could you froth some milk for mine?" Niles spoke up.

"Certainly."

"Oh and could you dust mine with a faint whisper of cinnamon?" Niles said as he paid for them.

"Sure."

Niles and Daphne turned to choose a place to rest their feet, but Niles turned back. "Since our drinks are different, perhaps you should put just our names on them."

"Okay," James sounded off as if he was getting just a little irritated.

The couple turned towards the tables again, but Niles came back. "Oh, I know! You could print 'Daphne loves Niles' on her cup and 'Niles loves Daphne' on mine."

One could tell by the expression on James' face, that he had had about enough. He nodded. "I would be excited to do that sir."

"Come along Niles." Daphne gently tugged on his jacket.

"Thank you James." He stuffed a ten dollar bill in James tip jar.

Daphne found a table and took a seat. She waited as Niles dusted off his seat with his handkerchief. She leaned over the table and took ahold of his hands. She said with sparkles in her eyes, "Niles tell me something about yourself that nobody else knows."

Niles thought for a moment. "Nobody… knows… that we're here."

She smiled at his remark. "That's not what I mean. Give me something good; a juicy little tid-bit about yourself."

Niles thought as the heavens flashed again and the rain started.


	4. Chapter 4

The raindrops hit the windows in front of the Bellino Coffee Shop and ran down the pane like tears of joy. The rain had Niles and Daphne comfortably trapped in the café. Daphne had her hands on Niles' which lay on top of the table. She was gently stoking his knuckles. It reminded him of the time she sensuously rubbed butter on his hand that he burnt in Frasier's kitchen not so long ago.

"Daphne, may I tell you something?"

"Yes." Her warm brown eyes looked longingly into his.

"If I would ever be supplying too much of your time, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

She smiled. "Like that would ever happen."

"Seriously, I don't want to suffocate the relationship."

"I love you Doctor Niles Crane… and I'd like to see you try to make me tired of you, because it's not going to happen."

Niles smiled at her reply. He smirked and jokingly pointed at her. "As your therapist, I insist that you let me know day or night."

She tried to hold back, but her smile was uncontrollable. She stood up and walked over to him, leaned over and put her forehead against his. "Yes doctor." She kissed his nose.

The smell of Obsession for Women surrounded him as her hair gently touched his cheeks. Her soft hair had tented around his face in such a wonderful way; he almost forgot what he was saying. His lips reached and met with hers.

She rested her elbows on his shoulders and gently scratched the back of his head in a slow, loving way. "And what if I disobey the doctor's orders? Will I be punished?"

Niles reacted to Daphne's sensuous scalp message by bouncing his right foot off of the floor like a content puppy being scratched behind the ear.

"Your drinks," James announced with their hot chocolates in hand.

Daphne went back to her seat. They thanked James as he placed their drinks down.

When he left them, Daphne mentioned, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I know… Listen Daphne…"

Moon River started playing throughout the coffee house. They looked over at James behind the counter who gave them a friendly nod.

"I love this song." She told him.

"It is good."

"Come over here," she told him. "Bring your chair next to me. Bring your hot coco."

Niles brought his chair over and he sat by her side. Daphne put her arm around him and they swayed together to the rhythm of the song. "What… a… what exactly are we doing?" he asked.

"We're 'chair dancing'."

"Chair dancing?"

"Yes, we are dancing without getting out of our chairs. Haven't you ever done anything like this before?"

"Daphne that's what I'm trying to tell you. My past relationships have not been what you might call normal relationships. Maris never really asked me to share anything with her and Mel…"

"I love you, but I don't want to talk about them. Tonight it's just us. We're alone in this coffee shop and for all that matter, the world is all ours tonight. Nothing and no one else matters."

Niles smiled as they continued to sway. "I like that."

James approached their table. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Niles looked over at him as he and Daphne swayed back and forth in their chairs. "No, we're just chair dancing."

James gave them a strange look.

"It's the latest craze," Niles added to try to defuse the situation, but James just slowly backed away. "You'll see, just give it another two years or so."

Daphne gestured with her hand. "Oh let him be. Let him think we've gone loony. What do we care?"

Niles turned to her with a smile. "I know, why do you think I'm still swaying?"

They stopped swaying. Daphne took a sip from her drink and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I want to know your secret Niles. I want to be the keeper of a part of you that no one else knows."

He thought. "Alright… well, let's see…"

"I'll go first. When I was much younger, I wanted to marry Santa Clause."

He gave her a double take. "Really? Santa? You wanted to be Mrs. Clause? How old were you?"

"Seventeen."

"Wow," he said in disbelief. "Really?"

"Now it's your turn."

"Okay, let me see… Alright, when I was in second grade, I had one huge crush on my teacher like it was nobody's business. So one day I wrote out a poem professing my love for her. It was a beautiful iambic pentameter. Anyway, I got to school early one day and planted it in her desk. When she found it, she read it aloud to the entire class."

"How awful."

"Yes, she didn't read who it was to, but she did read who wrote it. I was mortified. The boys in the class teased me for the rest of the year."

"I'm sorry Niles." She held his hand. "And no one knows the truth."

"Only the teacher."

"Not even Frasier?"

"Not even Frasier." He looked to the windows and the rain. "Well, I'd better call for a ride." He took out his cell phone and started to dial. He then stopped short. "No, I won't call Frasier. It's our night. I'll call us a cab." He dialed the operator, was connected to the local taxi company, and ordered the cab. "He's not far away. He should be here in ten minutes."

If Ever You're In My Arms Again began on the coffee shops speakers. "Dance with me Niles."

"Dance?"

"We can do a waltz. I know you know how. I taught you the waltz for the ball dance we attended."

He nodded. "Yes. Why not." He stood and held out his hand to take hers.

"But not here?"

"Well… where then?"

"In the rain."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not raining hard. Let's be adventurous tonight," she said with excitement.

"That's a little impulsive, don't you think?"

"It's very impulsive. The only two real relationships in your life you have had, would not allow you the opportunity to be free – able to be impulsive. Dance with me Niles. One dance. We can hear the music just outside. Dance with me in the rain Niles."

"We don't have an umbrella – no bumper-shoot. We'll get drenched."

"Then we get drenched."

"What if we get sick?"

"Then we get sick together."

A warm feeling visibly washed over him. He held out his hand. "Ms. Moon, I would be honored to dance with you in the rain. May I have this dance?"


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne placed her hand into Niles' to allow him to help her to her feet. He kissed the back of her hand with grandeur.

Lifting his hot chocolate from the table, he took one long, hot drink then walked his lady to the entrance of the coffee shop where the rain was coming down. He gently took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Are you ready for this?" he asked as he buttoned the top buttons of her coat.

"I am Niles." She buttoned his coat up too. This was more than just a dare to get Niles to be more impulsive. It was more than a test for liberation. Daphne had never done anything like this before and she knew how Niles hadn't either. Tonight, there would be "a first" for both of them and they would remember it forever.

They both let out a little scream as they stepped out into the cold, drizzling rain. They held onto each other for a moment for safety. Daphne started laughing. This was crazy. This was wonderfully crazy.

Stepping back, Niles bowed to her. He then took her in his arms and waltzed with her. There on the sidewalk in the Seattle rain, they danced. Truly, he would do anything for her.

The rain wasn't letting up, but somehow… someway, it didn't seem so cold anymore. They held each other. Daphne kissed him like she was thirstily drinking rich wine from his lips. Time seemed to stop. It was as if they were the only ones on the street, the only ones in the rain and the only ones in the world. What was in that kiss? They began to feel a little light headed.

Daphne ever so slowly withdrew from the kiss.

"Oh my God Daphne," Niles said as he smiled from ear to ear, "this is the greatest night of my life!"

She smiled and gave him another soft kiss. "Mine too. You're incredible."

"This is NOW one of my FAVORITE songs," he spoke up.

Daphne laughed.

"What – what is it?"

"I can't hear the song over the rain."

Niles listened. "You're right. Well… we must have been making our own music because it is the most beautiful song I have ever heard. I love you Daphne Moon."

"I love you, too." She wiped some of the rain away from the side of his face. "Maybe we should go inside now."

"I don't want this night to ever end. Let's keep dancing."

"You're so sweet." She laid her hand upon the side of his face again. "I think it's time to get out of the rain."

It was all so surreal. Niles couldn't believe love could be like this. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. It was like a kiss from the old black and white movie 'Casablanca'. Only this was real. Daphne was in his arms, he was kissing her and she was kissing back.

The kiss became so gentle so quickly, but they were in no hurry to end the kiss.

The taxi cab pulled up in front of the coffee house. The driver waited and then rolled down his window.

Niles held up his hand. "Could you give me just one moment?"

The driver waived back.

"We should go," Daphne said.

"I'm busy," he said before he stole one more kiss. His heart was running wild like a deer bounding its way joyfully through the forest and then back again. He twirled her in one last dance move. Someone was applauding. A homeless person stood on the sidewalk, in the cover of the building, clapping for them.

Niles bowed to his audience and Daphne curtsied.

They then noticed the employees from the coffee shop, the woman and James, at the coffee shop's window. They had been watching them the entire time with the "some romantics have all the luck" looks upon their faces. Daphne and Niles waved to them.

He hurried her toward the taxi to get her out of the rain. Once they were inside, the cab driver asked them for their destination.

Daphne suggested to Niles. "The Montana?"

Niles smiled and turned to the driver. "The Montana."


	6. Chapter 6

The Montana was an ever welcomed place for Niles and Daphne to get out of their wet clothes and take showers. He insisted that she take her shower first while he dried her clothes in the dryer, so he gave her a set of his silk pajamas to wear after her shower. While she showered, she assumed that he was drying her clothes. He wasn't.

Niles was dressed in a new set of clothes – dry clothes. When he heard the shower water stop, he soon bounded upstairs to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and turned his head away, to respect her privacy, as he opened the door a bit to hand a towel through it. "Here's your towel Daphne."

"Okay thank you." She took it.

Niles closed the door, but before he could walk away, he heard her call out.

"OH MY! Niles, you heated my towel in the dryer! I love you so much."

Niles stepped back to talk through the closed door. "It's just another way to say, 'I love you' darling."

"Oh, what have I ever done to deserve you? Oh, this is wonderful."

"I'll go dry your clothes now." He hurried off.

When Daphne came down stairs, she slowly descended the stairs in Niles' dark brown silk pajamas.

Niles, who was sitting on the couch, turned to see her. "WOW. You look _incredible_. I'll never be able to wear those pajamas again without the 'most happy' thoughts running wild in my mind."

Daphne smiled as he hurried over to give her a hug and a tender kiss on the neck. "That was such a nice hot shower, but I'm still a little chilled."

He pulled out of the hug to say, "Why don't you start a fire and I'll take my shower." He bounded upstairs like a madman in effort to get his shower over in order to rejoin her in the living room.

Daphne did a great job creating a nice warm fire. She brought her feet out of the soft fluffy white slippers Niles loaned her and she warmed her toes by the fire. She thought of how wonderfully lucky she was to be in love with Niles. They were clicking so well, she just knew in her heart that this was going to be a long, warm, and strong relationship. She caught herself grinning uncontrollably as she thought of him and what a wonderful dancer he was. And an awesome kisser for all that matter. It was so intensified in the rain. It was truly incredible. She held her hands out in front of the crackling fire to warm them, then rubbed them together and then wrapped her arms around herself to stay cozy. Where was that man of hers? She knew she was head-over-heals in love when she realized the man couldn't even take a single shower without her missing him so.

When he came down, he was dressed in a loose white shirt with baggy white Dockers pants. He hurried over to sit next to her and hold her.

She laughed. "I missed you."

He kissed her. "I think that was the fastest shower I've ever taken."

She stroked his hair and kissed him again.

The lights flashed and the thunder rolled. "Oh my," Daphne said.

He jumped up. "I'd better get some candles just in case we lose power." He quickly lit a few that were already set out. The rain was coming down harder now.

"I love the sound of the rain," she said in a romantic tone.

The silkiness in her voice stopped him in his tracks for a moment. Then he abruptly turned to the window. "Let's open the window so he can hear it better." And with that, he did.

"Won't some of the rain get inside?" she asked.

"This is the Montana. The windows have rain guard overhangs." He stepped back for a moment to observe the open window. "Perhaps I'll set a towel down just in case." And he did. The wind blew in. "Is it too cold now?"

"It is, but let's leave it. It's romantic."

He took a furry blanket from the cupboard and walked over to the couch where she now sat. "Let me make you something hot to drink. How about tea?"

"That would be wonderful."

He turned, but stopped short. "No. I'll be back with something better." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Daphne smiled as she wrapped herself in the blanket and lay down on the couch. She was so happy and so comfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne had fallen asleep on the couch like a beautiful angel. Niles sat down next to her and moved her soft hair away from her neck and he kissed it tenderly. A smile crossed her face without her opening her eyes. For some reason, this made Niles' insides melt like butter. Daphne reached up with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you," she said with her eyes still closed. "I'm sorry I dozed off on you."

"No need to apologize. I made us hot toddies and strawberry crepes."

Daphne sat up and slowly opened her eyes. "You made us crepes?" She hugged him. "Thank you so much." She opened her eyes to find a silver tray on the coffee table in front of the couch. Resting on it, were two plates of strawberry crepes and two coffee cups with a cinnamon stick sticking out of each one. She took up a cup and took a sip. The liquid warmed her chest with a very pleasant sensation. "Oh my, this is good. What is in this?"

"It's a hot toddy: tea, whiskey, honey and a cinnamon stick."

"This is absolutely delicious." She rewarded him with a long soft kiss.

"Wait 'til you try my crepes," he said in great anticipation for another reward.

She put her hot toddy down and took up a plate and fork to try them. She took a bite. "Oh my!" she said as she cut another piece with the edge of her fork. "Why didn't we get together years ago?" She took another bite.

"The trick is in the amaretto. It mostly burns off, but leaves a great flavor."

She gave him another kiss. "It definitely does." She put her plate down and opened her blanket up. "Niles, hold me."

He cuddled with her and they kissed. "Let's sail the Bahamas one day," he said.

"Where did that come from?"

He kissed her nose. "You make me so happy. I just want to sail away with you."

"Let's take this in stride lover, but yes, I will follow you anywhere." They spooned together. She said softly, "You make me very happy too."

He began kissing the back of her neck and she started getting hot and bothered. Niles stopped kissing her. He whispered in her ear, "Daphne love."

"Yes."

"You're going to have to get dressed in your clothes. I think they must be dry by now."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Holding you in silk all night is going to put me in the hospital by sunrise."

"Oh," she said surprisingly. She sat up.

Carefully, he sat up. "I hate to be rude, but could you get your clothes out of the dryer? I don't think I can stand up at this very moment."

"Sure. I'll be but a moment." She hurried along.

Niles watched her go. "I'll save your spot."

When she returned, she was in her clothes she was wearing earlier. She took her spot on the couch again and she fell asleep to the soft sounds of the rain outside and the gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

Niles opened his eyes to find the woman of his dreams nestled in his arms as they lay on the couch. There is nothing in the world like waking up to the one you love for the first time. Life was good. No, life was GRAND! The candles had burned down and the hazy morning light lit the room. He looked over at the window. It had stopped raining. He softly spoke. "Daphne can you hear me?"

She didn't move.

"I'm going to tell you something while you sleep, if that's okay," he said while propped up to see her better. "I had a dream last night of flying with you. We weren't in any vehicle. We were just flying through the air at a gentle pace like superman and superwoman. You might know I love to interpret dreams, but you don't have to be a psychologist to know that the dream of a flight symbolizes complete happiness. I love you. I have always loved you. Near the end of my dream, I flew into Café Nervosa to tell Frasier all about it. I've thought about this. And even though you are asleep, this is my promise to you: Everything about last night I loved – the walk, dancing in the rain – snuggling with you by the fire and all night, but much like the little secret that we shared in the coffee shop last night, I will treasure last night as another one of our secrets. I'm dying to share this most magnificent night with Frasier, but I will lock it fondly in my heart that it's something that only the two of us will know about. Last night, when you fell asleep on the couch and I kissed you to wake you, you smiled without opening your eyes. Well… that makes me melt a little inside. I just love you ever so."

He kissed her softly on the neck. She moved a little and there was that smile with her eyes still closed.

And Niles melted a little inside. ~

NOTE: Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate that and also greatly appreciate any review you could give me. I want to thank Kristen so much for supporting me and reading this as I went. Kristen's comments were the life-lines that kept this story moving.


End file.
